Escape of Mojo Jojo
by emergencygirl
Summary: The Girl Detectives get to work when nasty Mojo Jojo escape from jail and threaten to plunder the Townsville Museum, the biggest museum in Townsville.


The City of Townsville. It's a beautiful day!  
  
I'm Buttercup Untonium. One day my partners and I were relaxing in our office. My partners are Blossom Untonium, Bubbles Untonium, and Ms. Keane. We're the Girl Detectives. We share the hollow tree with our friend the owl, who sometimes helps us with tough cases. Well, we weren't exactly relaxing. Bubbles was sweeping up a bit. Blossom was listening to her favorite music station. Ms. Keane was watching a spider spin a web. That's when the music on Blossom's favorite station stopped. "We interrupt this program to bring you the latest news: Mojo Jojo, Townsville's most dangerous criminals, have escaped from jail." "Not again!" I said. "Mojo Jojo is a nuisance!" Most of the citizens of Townsville were law-abiding. But not Mojo Jojo. He lived in his tower in Townsville. He was mean and nasty. The footprints broke almost every law on the books. Not only did he rob and cheat, he also made rude remarks and crossed against the light. And every time the police put him in jail, he escaped and robbed and cheated some more. There was no doubt about it. This was a case for the Girl Detectives. "Follow me!" I cried. We headed down the road into town. "Where are we going?" asked Fred. "To the bank," I said. "That's where the money is, and that's where Mojo Jojo will go. He've robbed banks before, and my guess is he'll do it again." But when we got to the bank, we found a police officer already standing guard. There were no Mojo Jojo to be seen. "Now what should we do?" asked Blossom. It was a good question. I thought about it for a long moment. "Follow me!" I cried. "There's another place that has money and other valuables!" "Where are we going?" asked Ms. Keane. "To the mall," I said. But when we got to the mall, we found a number of police officers already standing guard. There was no way Mojo Jojo was going to get in there. "Where should we go now?" asked Blossom. I reached deep into my brain for an answer. "To the place that has the most valuable things in all Townsville. Follow me." "Where are we going?" asked Ms. Keane. "To the Townsville Museum!" I cried. The Townsville Museum is Townsville's biggest museum. It has all sorts of valuable things in its collections. It has valuable jewels, valuable coins, valuable fossils, valuable paintings, and all sorts of other valuable things. When we got to the Townsville Museum, we found nary a police officer standing guard. We did find the professor, who was in charge of the museum. But he wasn't standing guard. He was sleeping in a hammock. "Wake up, professor," I said. "Mojo Jojo have escaped from jail. We think he have come to rob the museum." "What makes you think that?" asked the professor. "This trail of the footprints leading to the museum door," said Blossom. "Where should we look first?" I asked. "The Hall of Jewels," said the professor. The Hall of Jewels was full of priceless gems. "Is there anything missing?" asked Bubbles when we got there. "Hmmm...now, let me see, let me see," said the professor. One of the glass cases was empty. "Yes! The great diamond stickpin is missing. Oh, dear! Oh, dear! What should we do?" said the professor. "Just follow the footprints," said Ms. Keane. It led to the Hall of Coins. We looked around at the cases of old coins. "Is anything missing?" asked Bubbles. One of the cases was smashed and broken. "It's missing!" cried the professor. "Townsville's first-minted coin is missing! It's priceless!" The footprints trail led us to the Hall of Fossils. "Is anything missing here?" asked Bubbles. The professor looked at his prize Tyrannosaurus rex skeleton. Sure enough, one of the leg bones was missing. The professor was beside himself with grief. "Oh, dear! Oh, dear! My precious collections!" he cried. "What's this next room?" I asked, following the trail of footprints. "The Hall of Wax," said the professor. "It contains wax statues of all the famous people in history. There're Queen Elizabeth, Blackbeard the pirate, and many, many others. They're very valuable!" "Is anything missing?" asked Bubbles. The professor looked around at the wax figures. "No," said the porfessor. "Nothing is missing-absolutely nothing!" But that wasn't exactly true. Something was missing. "Look!" said Ms. Keane, pointing at the floor. The footprints was missing. We had come to the end of the trail. We were very worried. We looked all around at the spooky figures of wax. We were sure Mojo Jojo is close by...but where? "We could use some help," said Blossom. "I sure wish the owl was here." "But I am!" the owl was there. He was sitting atop Queen Elizabeth's crown. He blinked and ruffled his feathers, and this is what he said: "Is there anything missing?" I heard you ask. But finding what's missing is not quite the task. Your question should be, how many more statues are here than there were before? "Hmm, how many more statues are here than there were before?" said Bubbles in a puzzled voice. The professor had already started counting. "Eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen..." "That's it!" he cried. "There were twelve before-now there are fifteen!" The extra one was Mojo Jojo pretending to be a statue. Luckily, the professor had called the police. They arrived in squad cars and stormed the Hall of Wax. "Hold it right there, Mojo Jojo!" shouted the police officer through a bullhorn. Mojo Jojo didn't put up much of a fight because he was sick of stepping footprints on the floor. He did that while he was pretending to be a statue. The police led him away. It didn't take long for the police to find the stolen things. They were hidden in a broom closet. The police officer had a question. "Just how did you manage to break the case?" he asked. "Just good old-fashioned detective work," I said. Then we head back to our office to wait for our next case. 


End file.
